<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting Your True Love at Preschool by The Fanciful Imagineer (CaramelLioness)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882254">Meeting Your True Love at Preschool</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelLioness/pseuds/The%20Fanciful%20Imagineer'>The Fanciful Imagineer (CaramelLioness)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Remy Storm and Emile Berry [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Kindergarten &amp; Pre-school, Best Friends, Comfort/Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Disney Movies, Established Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, First Kiss, First day at preschool, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Kid Dr. Emile Picani, Kid Fic, Kid Sleep | Remy Sanders, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Married Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Parent Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Parent Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Parent Logic | Logan Sanders, Parent Morality | Patton Sanders, Preschool, Prinxiety - Freeform, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, True Love, logicality - Freeform, remile - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelLioness/pseuds/The%20Fanciful%20Imagineer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy and Emile meet their first day at preschool - it might be the best day of their lives and the beginning of an adventure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Remy Storm and Emile Berry [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meeting Your True Love at Preschool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's the third oneshot and the longest. Remy and Emile meet! Tell me what you guys think about it :)</p><p>Remy: 4<br/>Emile: 4</p><p> </p><p>*This is set (early) August 2020*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Waking up Remy wasn't as hard as waking himself up this morning. Roman woke up earlier than anyone else in the house and tried going back to sleep. The main event today kept him up for the remainder of the early morning. Virgil woke up and instantly knew he was trying to fake slumber. Virgil knew that Roman was simply stalling because he was still having a hard time with the idea of Remy being away from him.</p><p>Who could blame him though? He's never been from Remy since he was born (you could include the nine months if you wanted.) It was the reason why Virgil was being patient with him probably. He understood what it was like to be attached to something that changed your life all together. Virgil admitted his hoodies were his security blankets.</p><p>Roman wasn't tasked with waking up their four year old and getting him prepped. Virgil knew that he wouldn't have the heart to do so. Roman went to make breakfast while Virgil got Remy ready. While he was cooking he received a phone call. He picked it up and noticed it was from Remus.</p><p>"What is it, brother dearest?" Roman snapped viciously at the other line.</p><p>Remus chortled softly at his brother's tone. Not offended whatsoever. "What's got your panties in a twist, Romano?"</p><p>"Don't me smart with me today of all days!" Roman warned his brother as if he was scolding Remus right in front of him.</p><p>Remus hummed, "Is it that time of the month again?" Roman groaned loudly. "Don't be such a stick in the mud, brother. I know what's troubling you. We're twins, remember? We got that weird telepathic connection."</p><p>Roman tightened his grip on his cell phone. He was seconds away from chucking it at the wall. "<em>I </em>ranted about it last Saturday when we met you guys up for breakfast. Of course you know, Remus!"</p><p>"You're such a mother hen, Roman! How's Daddy taking the news? It was his idea, wasn't it?" Remus replied humorously.</p><p>Roman glared. "Are you attempting to put my husband and me against each other?" Roman asked accusingly.</p><p>"Why is Mommy so loud this morning?" Roman spun around to see Virgil and Remy approaching the dining table. He squealed at how cute Remy looked wearing the shirt with the black Mickey head silhouette he got him two months ago online.</p><p>Virgil eyed the cell in his husband's hand and guessed the issue in his head. "It's something <em>all</em> parents go through, Rem, don't judge him."</p><p>Remy tilted his head. "<em>You're</em> not acting that way." Virgil lifted him up and placed him in his chair.</p><p>"I'm acting like it mentally. Your mommy just expresses it for everyone to see, that's all." Virgil reassured him before pecking his forehead.</p><p>"I have to go, Remus, talk to you later." Roman hung up on his brother. He did get to hear Remus's cackling.</p><p>Roman's eyes remained on his baby boy during breakfast. He looked adorable as always as he was dressed expressing his seemingly love for Mickey Mouse. The four year old was also wearing his sunglasses he loved so much. They hadn't asked the people at the school if it was okay, but if they had to explain the situation there then they would.</p><p>They had done a smart thing a month after Remy refused to part with his glasses. Virgil and he went back to the store and purchased however many of the matching sunglasses just in case Remy ever lost or broke the first pair. They were praying the preschool teacher would let their kid keep the glasses on or else he'd undoubtedly raise Hell upon them all.</p><p>Roman found it in him to explain what was going to happen. They had already done so before, but he couldn't help himself. "Now Remy, you know today is a big day for you, right?"</p><p>Remy nodded.</p><p>"Do we really have to do this right now, Roman? I think he's well aware." Virgil felt like a complete idiot for not better preparing for this morning. He should have just had Remy out of the door the second he got the kid dressed.</p><p>Roman put his hand up to prevent Virgil from saying anything else. "He should know, Virgil."</p><p>"Preschool?" Remy tried.</p><p>"Yes, love. Mommy and Daddy are going to take you there. Monday through Friday you'll be there from 8 to 3. Okay, sweetie?" Remy shrugged as if what Roman was saying to him didn't matter.</p><p>Virgil sent Roman an <em>oh well </em>look. "I think he's on board with what's going on, Roman." Roman pouted as he watched Remy carelessly eat.</p><p>This wasn't going to be an easy day for him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It didn't take much to get Emile up and ready for his first day at preschool. Logan preferred the idea of preschool rather than daycare, since it meant their son would get somewhat of a taste of what school was like. The plus was that the school that held the preschool was the same elementary school Patton got a job at so it was a win-win deal. </p><p>The night before, Emile packed a few things in his Stitch backpack. He made sure to put his own box of crayons in there whenever it was time to draw. He was unaware that the school had their own supplies. He wanted to take one of his plush toys, but his parents told him that kids weren't allowed to bring toys to school. Emile frowned, but he understood he couldn't. </p><p>He added his favorite book, Winnie-the-Pooh, in there. It was his mom's favorite movie and his dad got the book for him before he was even born. At night, his parents read it to him. One chapter every night so he could get rest he needed. His dad was strict when it came to having a sleeping schedule. Emile wished it could continue forever (his mom felt the same), but it couldn't. </p><p>Emile even placed his sketchpad in his backpack. By the end he was finished, he wondered why he packed so much. His thoughts went back to in the beginning of Monsters University when Mike Wazowski had no one who wanted to be friends with him. Within seconds, Emile was wondering if he would make a friend the next day. It made him worry and although he had been told not to, he placed his Goofy plush doll in his backpack. At least he'd have things to entertain himself if no one wanted to play with him. </p><p>The four year old got up earlier than his parents so he could watch a movie or cartoon real quick. He ended up watching some Avatar: The Last Airbender. It was one of the newest cartoons he had gotten into and the child was intrigued. The idea of being able to wield the four elements and use them as powers seemed so cool! </p><p>"Emile?" The voice of his dad was heard. Emile looked to see both of his parents at the entrance of the living room, confused and shocked to see him up so early. </p><p>Patton tilted his head, "What are you doing up so early, slugger?" </p><p>"Watching cartoons." Emile answered truthfully. He hoped watching them would get them off the likelihood that he might not have anyone to play with at preschool. The only friends he had were his plushes. </p><p>Logan planted his hands on his hips. He turned to Patton, "You don't think he'll be tired the rest of the day?" </p><p>Patton shrugged. "He's seems energetic enough to me. What do you think kiddo?" </p><p>"I want to watch more cartoons." Emile whined a bit. He hoped they would forget that he had to go to preschool, but that didn't seem like something his dad would do. His dad was big on sticking to schedules. </p><p>Patton pecked Logan's cheek. "You can grab some more shuteye, Lo, and I'll make some breakfast. There's still like about twenty more minutes before we have to get ready." </p><p>Logan yawned, before turning back. "I think I will." </p><p>"Why don't you go get dressed, sprout, while I get breakfast going, hm?" Patton suggested with the brightest smile someone who just woke could plaster on their face. </p><p>Emile hid his frown as he got up from the couch and heard to the bathroom to brush his teeth and face. After, he ran back to his bedroom. He looked through his closet and tried to think of something to wear. There was so many options that the four year old could choose from, but he didn't know what to pick. Would the kids at preschool not like the way he dressed? Would they tease him? </p><p>He hadn't noticed how long he had taken to stand there at the front of his closet in panic. </p><p>"Come on, love, it's time to eat breakfast. It’s the most important meal of the day!" Patton exclaimed as he headed into Emile's room. He noticed his son wasn't dressed. "You're not dressed yet, Em?" </p><p>Emile spun to look at his mom with a frown. "I...I don't know what to wear." </p><p>"I can help you, kiddo!" Patton said enthusiastically. He smiled looking at all of Emile's clothes. Logan said he could buy Emile whatever as long as it matched. In no time Patton picked a white shirt with Mickey Mouse on it along with some black pants. "There you go, Emile." He ruffled his son's hair before exiting the room. </p><p>Emile gulped. He knew that there was no escaping preschool. He got dressed in what was picked out for him and put his shoes on. Once he was done, he grabbed his backpack and stole one last glance at his room. He was unaware of what was to come today, but he could only hope it would turn out better than what he was imagining.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The first thing he noticed was the amount of kids at the school campus. His parents, specifically his mom, confirmed that when it was time for him to leave preschool and head to the next grade level, he would end up attending the kindergarten class at Sanders Elementary. Remy wasn't too affected by it. In layman's terms, he was going to be attending this elementary school until it was time for him to go to high school.</p><p>Remy paid attention to what was happening outside rather than listening to his mom rant dramatically. His dad told him it was something all parents did and that he wasn't going to stop. Remy loved his mom, but he could be a bit much. It was the "drama queen" in him, is what his dad told him. His dad also didn't fail to mention he was born with the identical trait. Remy highly doubted that.</p><p>The whole ride was Roman's venting and the sound of Disney songs coming from the radio. Virgil drove, shaking his head in disbelief. He had to keep telling himself that he knew that Roman was going to be this way. It just made sense for him to react like this. If it had been the other way around, Virgil would worry. Roman was acting normal. Dramatic and annoying. He loved his husband, but geesh.</p><p>Remy couldn't help but look around at the large campus as his mom tightly held onto his hand. He could see his dad sticking real close to them. His mom explained to him that his dad wasn't a big fan of crowds. Recalling what his mom told him, Remy tugged at his dad's sleeve, earning his attention. </p><p>"What is it, Rem?" Virgil asked. He eyeballed his son's hand that was reaching out for his. It took the man a moment before smiling and grabbing Remy's hand. </p><p>Roman glanced at a piece of paper in his other hand. He had a cherry red folder decorated with Disney stickers with Remy's name in the front. "You'll be attending Miss White's class." </p><p>"White men are dangerous." Virgil's and Roman's eyes opened widely at hearing Remy's words.</p><p>"Remy, <em>no</em>! You can't repeat that outside of home!" Roman scolded his four year old lightly as he looked around to see if anyone heard. </p><p>Virgil crossed his arms. "Remy, that was a debate Mommy and I had about Disney movies." </p><p>"<em>You </em>said that about Pocahontas, Daddy." Remy said with a glint of mischief in his eyes. Of course, his parents wouldn't notice due to the sunglasses shielding his eyes.</p><p>Virgil narrowed his eyes at his son. He didn't know how to respond to that. His kid did catch him off guard. It's not like Roman could be blamed - those <em>were </em>Virgil's words. "Don't repeat them outside of our house, Remy."</p><p>Remy didn't get the chance to respond because he felt himself being dragged away. Virgil followed, his hand still intertwined with Remy's. Roman ended up leading them towards a little crowd of parents with their children near a classroom with a little name brass plate next to the door that had ADRI WHITE: PRESCHOOL TEACHER, engraved. Obviously, this was where they needed to be.</p><p>Little by little, Remy could remember the room. Weeks ago, he came here for "orientation." There were parents and kids there too. His parents explained that the event was for the parents and kids to meet the teacher and find out about the curriculum - by then, Remy stopped listening. Slowly, parents were entering the room and soon. It was their turn. Remy was pleased to see that the room was just as colorful as the first time he was in there.</p><p>Parents went up to the teacher's desk where Adri stood. The parents jotted something down on the paper attached the clipboard before bidding farewell to their kids and then exiting the room. </p><p>"I'll go sign him in." Virgil didn't wait for a response because he was already making his way over to Adri's name. </p><p>Roman gulped and could feel the tears threatening to escape from his eyes. He took both of Remy's hands. When his son looked at him, all Roman could see was the baby he first held four years ago in the delivery room. How could someone be so emotional over something like this?</p><p>"Okay Remy..." It wasn't time to say bye yet until Virgil came back - something Roman was grateful for. He instead thought of something else. "What do you think about the classroom?" Roman even looked around to prevent himself from crying.</p><p>Remy looked around, although he had seen enough of the room. He noticed there were no desks but little tables scattered throughout the room with five chairs at each one. There was no name tags which Remy guessed meant the teacher either had assigned seats or didn't care where the students sat. </p><p>"It's colorful." Remy couldn't say anything else about it. He didn't catch the curse word his mom muttered as his dad returned to them. <em>Is Mommy going to start crying? </em>Remy thought.</p><p>Virgil looked at his husband and son in relief. "She didn't say no to the sunglasses." Both parents were relieved. They didn't want to have to deal with the demonic side of their son. They've already tried to take the sunglasses from him <em>once </em>and he was a pain to deal with. Remy was the only one to decide to remove the glasses. </p><p>"Thank heavens." Roman received a sympathetic look from Virgil which told him that it was time to go. He sighed before turning to Remy. "We love you, okay, Remy? We'll see you again at 3, both of us will be here to pick you up." </p><p>His parents didn't fail to remind him that he was going to be attending preschool. Remy could admit deep down that he did enjoy spending time with his mom and he never hung around with other children. He preferred the solitude he shared with his stuffed animals, but he didn't feel troubled by the situation he was placed in. If anything, he was curious about it. </p><p>What kind of person was his teacher? Was she dramatic like his mom or guarded like his dad? Maybe neither. </p><p>What was he going to be required to do? What did preschool entail? </p><p>It was a whole new world so it made sense that he'd be slightly intimidated by it. From his understanding, his parents weren't going to be here to walk him through it. His teacher was going to be in charge of that. He couldn't help but wonder about all the other kids. His parents told him he could make friends at preschool, but Remy was unsure. What they end up being worthy of his time and vice-versa?</p><p>As if on instinct, Remy embraced his mom tightly. Within seconds, he felt his mom wrap his arms around him in reply.</p><p>Virgil was taken back by the scene. He knew children missed their parents, but with the kind of personality Remy had - it was unexpected.</p><p>Roman pulled away from Remy and looked up at his son, tears threatening to escape from his eyes. He was about to speak, but Remy beat him to it. </p><p>"Mommy...what's going to happen today?" Remy knew they had explained it so many times, but now that he was in this situation his parents' explanations went right out of the window. </p><p>Roman smiled. "You're going to have fun today, Remy!" He cleared his throat as to prevent the waterworks. "You're going to learn things with the help of your kind teacher, Miss Adri. You're going to make friends too." </p><p>Remy bit down on his lip. "Do you think...someone will want to be my friend?" Roman was caught off guard and Virgil felt a feeling well up in his stomach - fight or flight response. </p><p>"Roman...maybe we should," Virgil was trying to find his words, but he knew that he wanted to remove his son from this situation ASAP. "Do this another day?" He whispered. </p><p>Roman would have agreed. He wanted to, but he wasn't going to. Forget the fact that Virgil and he agreed to take Remy to preschool. Put aside that Roman wouldn't be able to watch Remy since he had found a job. There was only one thing stopping Roman from lifting Remy up and running back to the car so they could go back home and continue their daily routine of Disney movies and time together. </p><p>They weren't sending Remy to school to have a taste of what school would be like. Heck, their main reason wasn't for Remy to be educated. It was so their son could try making some friends. Roman realized that Remy couldn't always rely on his stuffed animals. He had to at least make an effort to befriend others. Sometimes it took time to find that best friend, but at least Remy tried. </p><p>This needed to be done. Roman understood that now. He looked up at his husband and said sincerely, "No, Virgil. You were right. You're thinking of him." Virgil sent him a small smile before Roman turned back to Remy.</p><p>"Of course they would, love!" Roman exclaimed. There was absolutely no reason why Remy wouldn't make a good friend. "You have so many amazing qualities about you, Rem. For the first few weeks, you'll be learning about your classmates, but you will find that friend." </p><p>Remy gulped. "You think so?" </p><p>"I <em>know </em>so." Roman promised. </p><p>The four year old glanced over at his dad, who instantly noticed the pair of eyes on him. Virgil smiled and approached Remy, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Mommy is right, Rem. Who wouldn't want to be your friend? You just have to meet that person, that's all." </p><p>Hearing both of his parents trying to encourage him, Remy couldn't help but feel a bit at ease. He sent them a hopeful smile. He supposed he couldn't meet his best friend if he didn't start searching. </p><p>"We're going to miss you, Rem. But when we pick you up later, you can tell us all about your day." Roman said positively. </p><p>The Storm family embraced each other one last time before they bid a "see you later" rather than a goodbye. Remy took one last lingering look at his parents as they exited the classroom. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Emile noticed that there weren't a bunch of kids in the classroom by the time he arrived at the Sanders Elementary campus. Patton instantly approached the teacher's desk where he had to sign Emile in. During that time, Emile nervously tugged on the straps of his backpack and examined the room. There were a bunch of tables and the room was colorful - that was a plus. </p><p>His dad wished him a good day and that he would see him when he came back home. High school started earlier for students, therefore Logan had to be out of the house a few minutes before Patton and Emile had to. Emile understood and hoped his dad had a good day too. </p><p>Right after his mom signed him in, Emile knew he would leave since he had his own class. Emile couldn't help but think of the possibility that his mom might end up being his kindergarten teacher next year when he turned five. </p><p>"Okay, Emile," Patton took Emile's hands and smiled brightly at his son. "I hope you have a good day. Miss Adri is going to take good care of you. I'm on campus, so Miss Adri can contact me if she needs to."</p><p>Emile nodded his head. He wanted to tell his mom that he didn't want to stay, but he knew that couldn't be done. His dad explained to him that he was going to be staying in preschool and that it would be beneficial for him. His mom told him what "beneficial" meant while his dad apologized for using words that were too "advanced" for his age. Emile made a mental note to write it down so he could remember it. </p><p>Patton could see there was something different in Emile's attitude. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"</p><p>"I hope I make friends today..." Emile admitted his problem without truly stating it. </p><p>Patton pouted and embraced Emile. "Of course you will slugger." He pulled away from him and smiled, "You're smart like your Daddy and kind like me. Who wouldn't love you? And with your love for all those cartoons and movies you watch? Everyone is going to love you, Emile." </p><p>The joy radiated off of Patton and Emile could feel it. Suddenly, Emile didn't feel so anxious anymore. He was smiling a bit at the idea that he could connect with others about his own interests. </p><p>"I love you, Mommy." Emile hugged Patton one last time before it was time for his mom to leave. Patton pecked his cheek and then headed out. </p><p>Emile looked around to decide what table he wanted to sit at. The other children there were already chatting with each other. Emile, a bit shy, strayed away from the others and ended up at one of the back tables. There was a little container with boxes of crayons, markers, color pencils, scissors and glue. Emile's face went pink; chagrined by the fact that he had brought his own box of crayons. </p><p>He recalled that he also brought his sketchpad which he took out along with his box of crayons. He could always stop drawing in case someone came over to him. Minutes passed and more kids with their parents entered the classroom. Emile watched intently as one parent left and their kid ended up running to other tables. Emile continued drawing when he realized it would likely be just Goofy and he today. </p><p>"Is anyone sitting here?" Emile looked up at whomever the sassy tone belonged to. It was a boy. A boy wearing <em>sunglasses. </em>The only time Emile has ever seen a kid wear sunglasses was during the summer, but it was August. </p><p>"Hello? Did you hear me?" Emile flinched at the boldness from the boy. He felt his skin warm up in embarrassment.</p><p>Emile answered. "I-it's just me." He hoped he could recover from this. </p><p>The boy with sunglasses took the seat right next to Emile. The little cartoon lover didn't know exactly what to say to start a conversation. There were still parents and kids coming in so the teacher wasn't instructing them to do anything yet. </p><p>A sudden confidence erupted inside of the four year old. He dropped his red crayon and held his hand for the other to shake. "I'm Emile. Emile Berry." </p><p>The other boy eyeballed his hand before shaking it. "Remy Storm." </p><p><em>Remy? Emile? </em>Emile thought with a sudden realization. "Our names are like Remy and Emile from Ratatouille!" </p><p>Remy blinked a bit. "You watch Disney movies too?" </p><p>Emile pointed at his Mickey Mouse shirt and then showed Remy his Stitch backpack. Emile didn't feel like he was on pins and needles anymore. </p><p>"I've probably seen <em>every </em>Disney movie. My mommy and daddy LOVE Disney." Remy grabbed one of Emile's crayons, specifically the purple one. </p><p>Emile's eyes sparkled at Remy's words. "My parents like Disney movies too. My mommy and I probably watch it while my daddy pays attention to all the details in them. I do that too." </p><p>"My parents love to debate about the meanings behind each and every Disney movie." Remy recalled reciting the meaning his dad got behind <em>Pocahontas</em>. </p><p>Emile thought that sounded cool. His parents didn't do that, but not all parents were the same. "That's cool!" He tried to think of something else, but the last batch of parents left the classroom.</p><p>The teacher went up to the front of the room with a happy smile. "Good morning everyone! I'm Miss Adri and I'm going to be your preschool teacher for the rest of the year. Today, we're going to have a fun day. We're going to get to learn about each other!"</p><p>All of the children headed towards the front where a large rug was with colorful blocks. Remy and Emile say next to each other in the back. Miss Adri had a chair in the front where she sat down looking at all of the kids sitting down. She instructed that everyone would stand up to introduce themselves and announce a hobby of theirs. </p><p>Emile tried paying attention to each and every one of them, but he was completely distracted. All he could think about was that he might have found the friend his mom was telling him about. Remy could be that friend that he was looking for. </p><p>"I'm Remy Storm." Emile's thoughts were interrupted when he saw Remy rise from his seat. "I like to watch Disney movies with my family...and drink Starbucks." Before Adri could ask a question, Remy sat back down with a grin on his face. </p><p>Adri glanced at Emile, "It's your turn, dear."</p><p>Emile gulped and for up, feeling Remy's eyes on him. "I'm Emile Berry. I love watching Disney movies, cartoons and drawing." </p><p>"That's nice." Adri commented before Emile took a seat and the next child got up and introduced themselves. </p><p>Right after introductions, Adri explained to them that she was going to read them a book: <em>Where the Wild Things Are </em>by Maurice Sendak. Emile reacted jubilantly. At home in his bedroom, he had his own little library. There were a bunch of books he had - right now ones specifically aimed for his level of reading. His parents both took turns on reading to him. His dad enjoyed reading to him about anything nonfiction like the books about animals. Emile enjoyed all his books, but he could admit the fictional ones were his favorite. </p><p>After Adri finished reading, she said they would be drawing a family portrait. She said that she had popsicle sticks with all of their names and they would help her choose "jobs" for each of them. Every week, the names would change for every job so everyone would get a turn. Since it was Monday, Adri assigned students based on the sticks she picked out. Emile was shocked when his name was picked - he got the position to pass out things. His first job was passing out blank sheets of paper at each table. </p><p><em>My first job, </em>Emile thought with wonder. His parents were going to be so proud of him. He got his first job as a preschooler. Surely, they'd be impressed.</p><p>After passing out paper, he went back to the table he shared with Remy. When he got back he noticed Remy had already started drawing. Emile followed along with a smile on his face. He loved to draw. </p><p>Emile had just finished drawing a house when he glanced at Remy's drawing. He noticed there were two males standing next to Remy. There was no one else in the picture. Remy mentioned having a dad and mom - Emile looked down at his own picture. Did Remy have two males for parents like he?</p><p>"Are those your parents?" Emile asked, earning Remy's attention. </p><p>Remy nodded. He pointed at the male dressed in purple and black, "That's my daddy, Virgil." He then pointed at the other male dressed like a prince, "And that's my mommy, Roman." </p><p>"Are you related to a royal family?" Emile asked when seeing Roman's prince outfit. </p><p>Remy giggled at that before replying. "No, but my daddy called him <em>Princey </em>when they were dating. He calls him that now from time to time for fun. Before he married my daddy, his last name was Prince though."</p><p>Emile pushed his picture near Remy. "This is my family. My parents are both males too. They both wear glasses. The one in black is my daddy, Logan, and the one in light blue is my mommy, Patton." </p><p>"Sounds like patty cake." Remy remarked while staring at the picture. </p><p>"That's exactly what I thought!" Emile exclaimed. He was starting to realize how many things Remy and he had in common. He couldn't deny that it made him feel like the happiest person on Earth. </p><p>Today was going better than he would have ever expected. </p><p>It was a good thing, Emile noticed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Adri explained to them that everyday there was a schedule on how all the students made it to lunch. The first classes were preschool, kindergarten, first and second grade. Afterwards they would have recess for about thirty minutes and then it would be time to head back into class for nap time. </p><p>Remy was glad that Adri didn't assign them to all stand in alphabetical order in line or else Emile would be all the way in front and he would be all the way in the back. Since Adri didn't make them stand in any order, he could stand next to Emile the whole time. Remy was happier to see that Emile brought a packed lunch like he did which meant they entered the cafeteria first before the other students that needed to wait in line.</p><p>"That's a cool Mickey Mouse lunchbox." Emile mentioned as he bit into his sandwich. </p><p>"My mommy wanted to make sure I was Disney prepped for this year." Remy answered recalling that his mom purchasing all of this on the Disney store. </p><p>Emile noticed that Remy's sandwich had jelly like his. He couldn't help but ask aloud. "Is that a Crofter's sandwich?" </p><p>Remy eyeballed his sandwich and replied nonverbally due to the food in his mouth. It was mannerly to not talk while eating - his mom taught him that. </p><p>"My daddy loves Crofter's." Emile expressed. He enjoyed the jelly too and agreed it was the best of any fruit spread.</p><p>"My mommy loves it too. It's pretty good." Remy said.</p><p>Emile thought back to when they were all introducing themselves. "Do you really get Starbucks? My parents say it’s basically grown-up drinks. I don't know what means, but I know it means I can't have any." </p><p>Remy couldn't deny the joy he felt. The attention Emile was giving him made his day better. His dad said that he got that from his mom - the love of attention. </p><p>"Pumpkin spice is my fav. My mommy let me try some of his like when I was three. It was delicious! Better than Crofter's probably." Remy wished he had some of that pumpkin spice drink with him now. </p><p>Emile widened his eyes in fright. "Don't ever let my daddy hear you say that. Whatever he drinks from there is black. It's the same as what my mommy makes for him at home." </p><p>"I think that's just straight black coffee. My daddy drinks that too." Remy always saw his dad wince after taking a first sip, but after he drank it like one would drink water. </p><p>There was a small silence between the two preschoolers who continued eating their lunch. Remy couldn't help but wonder if this is what a friend was. Back home, his stuffed animals did everything with him and adored him. Emile wasn't acting like his servant or anything, but he listened and replied to what he said (something his plushes didn't do).</p><p>It was nice knowing they had many things in common. The stories Emile told and his personality brought a smile to Remy's face. It was like watching a lovable movie. Remy didn't want it to stop. </p><p>"Are we...friends?" Remy was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Emile's delicate voice. </p><p><em>Are we? </em>Remy thought as he looked back at other examples besides his stuffed toys. His parents told him his friend would love his qualities. Emile seemed to find his presence and enjoyment. He wouldn't keep hanging out with him if he didn't. </p><p>Emile was happy to be around him like Flounder was joyous to be around Ariel, especially when she traded her voice for legs. </p><p>"I think we are." Remy answered with a genuine smile. Emile smiled back at him sincerely.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>During recess they spent time playing on the swings together and even heading into the big playground. They went down the slides and played pirates. No other kids joined them, but the pair was fine with that. They were satisfied enough just playing together. They did moan and frown recess was over and they had to head back into class.</p><p>Adri had all of them come to the rug where they all laid down perfectly. As predicted, Remy and Emile were right next to each other as Adri turned off the lights and played soothing music in the background. The two four year olds closed their eyes and drifted into the land of slumber as their dreams took over. When it was time to get up, Adri found them snuggled up together which she awed at. </p><p>"Now, we're going to do some more arts and crafts. Emile is going to pass out some playdough. This will be our last task for today before it's time to go home." Adri declared gleefully.</p><p>Remy was trying to think of what to make with his playdough. He must have been too into his thoughts because Emile was approaching their table and he hadn't come up with an idea. Emile brought four containers of playdough: blue, red, purple and green. </p><p>"If we need other colors, I can get some." Emile offered. </p><p>"These colors are good for now." Remy answered as he grabbed at the purple and red. Those were his parents' favorite colors. </p><p>Emile took out the blue playdough and began forming it. "What are you going to do with your playdough?" </p><p>"Not sure..." Remy pondered on what to form the colorful, playful dough into. "I can form a pair of sunglasses?" </p><p>"That'd be cool!" Emile exclaimed.</p><p>Remy glanced at Emile who was already forming something with the blue playdough. "What are you doing with yours?"</p><p>"I'm creating Bloo from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. If I have enough I'll make Stitch too." Emile explained as he split the playdough into two clumps so he could try to use what he needed. </p><p>"A cartoon you like?" Remy asked. </p><p>"Yup! I love cartoons as much as I love Disney movies. Right now I'm watching Avatar: The Last Airbender. Do you watch any cartoons?" </p><p>Remy has seen what played on television, but his parents usually played Disney movies. Remy wasn't complaining at all - he loved them too. "I watch more movies than cartoons." </p><p>"That's cool too." Emile was happy they at least had Disney movies to talk about. He could always try to convince Remy to watch a cartoon or two. Maybe they could have a playdate and he could show the other boy.</p><p>Adri went around the classroom to check on each and every child since time was passing. She smiled at all of them, especially to see that they were all making an attempt although it could be hard to figure out what you wanted to do. It was always best to use your imagination. </p><p>When she came towards Emile and Remy, she was happy to see the two interacting. She had been watching them since she noticed they both weren't with the groups of other students. She would make sure to let Patton know about this. Adri couldn't ignore how sweet they looked when they cuddled with each other during nap time. </p><p>"What did you make, Emile?" Adri asked as she looked at the blue playdough. </p><p>Emile chuckled as he lifted both of his creations in his two hands. "Bloo from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and Stitch from Lilo and Stitch." </p><p>"They look great!" Adri complimented, earning a blush from Emile. The teacher looked over at Remy's direction. "How about you, Remy?" </p><p>Remy had used both purple and grey which Emile went to go retrieve for him. "I made Eeyore from Winnie-the-Pooh." </p><p>"My mommy loves that movie!" Emile cried out. He recalled seeing his mom during lunchtime, but they weren't able to interact. Emile was happy that he did wave at him with a bright smile though. Emile replied with the same reaction. </p><p>Adri giggled at the both of them. "You both did a good job with recreating them." She left to head to the front of the classroom. "Okay everyone; it's time to clean up! Your parents should be arriving or here already."</p><p>Each child was going back and forth putting supplies away and washing their hands. They were all asked to retrieve their backpacks and head to the front and sit down on the rug to wait patiently. Adri had a pink clipboard in her hands as she went down the list to make sure that everyone was sitting on the rug. </p><p>Adri reminded them that tomorrow they would all see each other and that it would be best if they all say where they did today. Since there was still time left, Adri read them another book, <em>The Rainbow Fish </em>by Marcus Pfister. The campus bell rang right after Adri had spoken the last word of the last page of the book. Luckily, all the students remained seated as she closed the book and placed it back on her desk. </p><p>They were all told to get in a line, Remy stayed with Emile in the very back. Adri waved at them as she opened the classroom door as the students poured outside of the room. Some waved back at her and others were too distracted by the thought of seeing their parents or going home. Emile was out before Remy and instantly spotted his mom dressed in his light blue polo shirt and beige pants. </p><p>"Mommy!" Emile called out as he collided with Patton. </p><p>Patton chuckled and embraced his son. "Hey sprout, it's good to see you!" He placed a kiss on top of Emile's hair before pulling away. "How was your day?" </p><p>"It was awesome! Miss Adri was so nice like Belle. Today we read some fun books, drew our families, took a nap and played with playdough!" Emile excitedly went through his whole day. </p><p>Patton was as pleased as punch to hear how Emile's day went. He couldn't wait until Logan heard about it. "My students are already gone, so why don't you hang out with me and then we'll head home?" </p><p>Emile nodded and grabbed onto Patton's hand. They were about to walk away when he remembered something. He turned his head back to see the boy with the sunglasses looking back at him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He watched as Emile went out before him. He could see the happiness and eagerness Emile had as he tried looking for whichever parent was picking him up. Remy could admit that he was pleased to see his parents too. </p><p>When he exited the classroom, he could spot his parents in the crowd of other parents. His mom held his arms out as Remy came running towards them. </p><p>"Oh Remy." Roman was so happy to see his little sunshine. He got through the day successfully, but he could admit that he couldn't help, but think about Virgil and Remy. He was so used to being at home with both of them. </p><p>"How was your day today, Rem?" Virgil asked with a smile. He was feeling better now upon seeing his son. He knew he was feeling a mix of emotions earlier, but he realized this was the best for their son.</p><p>Remy looked up at his dad with a smile. "It was fun. We did a lot of activities today. Miss Adri was nice too." </p><p>"That's wonderful, darling!" Roman exclaimed, joyous that Remy was fine today. There was a question eating at him and it was probably gnawing at Virgil too. "How about your classmates? Did you make any friends?" </p><p>Remy gasped and eyes widened when an epiphany came to him. "Emile!" He spun around to see his friend with a man in glasses. </p><p>"Remy?" He heard his name being called, but he ignored it as he ran over to Emile. </p><p>Once he was right behind the boy, Emile turned around to see him. Remy smiled at him. Emile couldn't help but do the same. They just stood there, staring and smiling as if they were in their own worlds. One might think they were communicating telepathically just because they didn't need words at that moment. The only ones watching were their parents who were unsure what to do. </p><p>There was a feeling that welled up in Remy as he stared at Emile. He couldn't help but think about how happy the other boy had made him feel today. Emile was definitely his best friend, but there was more to it and Remy didn't know what to call it. All that came to mind was all the times his parents lovingly stared at each other and kissed. Or all the times the princes and princesses kissed in the Disney movies he watched.</p><p>Maybe it was something he couldn't control? Perhaps something deep down was controlling his actions? </p><p>Everyone was shocked when they saw Remy plant his lips on Emile's. It was a sweet and innocent act, but they were still surprised. Emile was too. His eyes were widened and he was frozen in place. Their first kiss only lasted about half a minute before Remy pulled away with a little grin. He bopped Emile's nose before running back to his parents. </p><p>"See you tomorrow, Emile!" Remy said while waving at his friend. Roman and Virgil shared a confused look before leading their son away. </p><p>Patton looked down at Emile, who was still shocked by Remy's actions. "Was that your friend, squirt?" He received a small nod. He smiled at the cuteness. He couldn't wait to tell Logan. "I think he really likes you."</p><p>Emile's cheeks turned pink by what Patton said. </p><p>"Let's go, love. We have much to tell your daddy, don't we?" Patton questioned with a grin. He could only imagine what his husband was going to say. </p><p>All Emile could think about was what a kiss meant. From what he had seen in his cartoons, movies and parents - kisses meant <em>love</em>. Did Remy love him?</p><p>Either way, Remy Storm and Emile Berry lost their first kiss in preschool. Had the boys meet their true loves in preschool? Only time would tell. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends was one of my favorite cartoons growing up :) and I did watch a lot of The Last Airbender and Legends of Korra but I never got to finishing either one XD<br/>There are more of these oneshots to come especially since Remy and Emile have officially met &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>